L'ultima cosa que s'esperava
by Triple-KKK
Summary: En Zoro sempre havia volgut ser el millor espadatxí del món i no menyspreava a la força de cap dona, perquè havent fet aquella promesa amb la Kuina, que voldria dir això d'ell? Però això... era l'ultima cosa que s'esperava, que el seu objectiu, el més gran espadatxí del món, el "ulls de falcó" resultes ser bé... LA més gran espadatxí del món.


**One Piece es propietat d'Eiichirō Oda, tots els personatges i llocs (menys els que no hagin sortit o surtin al manga/anime) són seus.**

En Zoro sempre havia volgut ser el millor espadatxí del món i no menyspreava a la força de cap dona, perquè havent fet aquella promesa amb la Kuina, que voldria dir això d'ell? Però això... era l'ultima cosa que s'esperava, que el seu objectiu, el més gran espadatxí del món, el "ulls de falcó" resultes ser bé... LA més gran espadatxí del món.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es va sentir un gran soroll que provenia de fora el restaurant, i desprès tot es va sacsejar violentament. Havia passat alguna cosa allà fora però de moment no li va fer cas, els seus amics estaven encara allà fora i no podia permetre's que morissin, no podia ignorar els seus antics companys d'armes, ni a aquella lladregota de pa sucat amb oli que el seu capità (i ell, encara que li costes admetre-ho) tant apreciava.

Quan en Jonny i en Yosaku els hi van dir que havia passat amb la Nami primer no s'ho va voler creure, però al pensar-ho bé li va veure el sentit, i es va sentir traït, ferit, just quan havia començat a confiar amb ella...

L'amo del restaurant, al seu costat, va murmurar alguna cosa mentre mirava davant seu, i al mirar-s'ho, en Zoro es va quedar sense alè.

El vaixell d'en Don Krieg s'havia trencat, o més ben dit "tallat", per la meitat i, des del punt de vista d'en Zoro, només hi havia una persona al món capaç de fer allò, ho sabia, aquella persona s'aproximava. En Zoro sempre havia volgut ser el millor espadatxí del món i, ara, tenia l'oportunitat de ser-ho, el seu objectiu, el "ulls de falcó", estava allà i això li donava una oportunitat per a complir la seva promesa a la Kuina.

El petit vaixell s'aproximava, encara cobert per la boira provinent l'aigua aixecada durant el desastre, però al cap de poc es va dissipar.

En Zoro va obrir molt els ulls, darrere seu va sentir el cuiner ros, dient tonteries un altre cop, però no li va fer cas, estava massa impactat. Al poder veure bé la silueta del petit bot, es va revelar una cara fina i un cos més prim del esperats (però encara amb certa musculatura), també va poder observar uns pits vagament tapats per una jaqueta oberta, això no s'ho esperava.

Ell no menyspreava a la força de cap dona, perquè, havent fet aquella promesa amb la Kuina, que voldria dir això d'ell? Però això... era l'ultima cosa que s'esperava, que el seu objectiu, el més gran espadatxí del món, el "ulls de falcó" resultes ser bé... una dona. Perquè tothom en parlava en masculí? No tenia sentit!

La espadatxina va romandre impassible, asseguda i amb les cames creuades, mentre el seu bot s'aproximava al restaurant. Algun pobre desgraciat va decidir disparar-li, no cal dir que això va ser la seva fi, en Zoro va reacciona i s'hi va acostar.

La va desafiar, i ella va acceptar, però només va jugar amb ell, no va fer servir la seva espasa fins que no va ser el final. En Zoro va ser vençut, el seu orgull, que havia anat creixent juntament amb el seu renom a l'East Blue va ser esclafat. Allò era el que podia fer el millor del món...

Va prometre's, a ell mateix i el seu capità, no ser derrotat de nou i, dintre seu, va pensar com hauria reaccionat la Kuina al veure allò, segurament hauria estat contenta i avergonyida per el seu derrotisme al saber que una dona podia ser la millor espadatxina del món, encara que (i això va fer que casi somreies amb humor) hauria estat bastant pesada desprès de la derrota d'en Zoro, segurament li hauria dit alguna cosa com "Encara estàs verd" o "Ja ho deia jo que ets massa dèbil" casi bé podia veure el seu fantasma rient-se d'ell.

FI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que us ha semblat? Això se m'ha acudit de cop, no se ben ve perquè però he pensat "Perquè no?" m'ha semblat una bona història.

I bé si us pregunteu perquè no li canvio el vestuari a el "ulls de falcó", bé, d'acord que ha de ser incòmode no aguantar-se els pits amb res, però es el millor del món, com ho podria ser si el destorbessin coses com aquesta?

I si algú es pregunta perquè li poso músculs bé, d'acord que l'Eiichirō Oda no fa a cap dona amb músculs (menys les que vol exagerar), però és el millor espadatxí del món, no pot tenir aquest sobrenom només amb pura habilitat, que la força física també ha de ser necessària per a aixecar aquella espasota!

_Triple K_**猿**


End file.
